Faith in Drago
by Red-hair1990
Summary: Rencontre entre Drago et une moldue haute en couleur. DMOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ rien ne m'appartiens, le personnage de Drago et ceux de l'Ordre et tous ceux que je n'inventent pas sont à J.K.R. Tout ce qui m'appartiens est Faith, ses amis et les autres personnages de mon invention farfelue. Je ne tire pas de profis de mon écriture. Je le fais par plaisir et par passion !

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Et oui encore ue fic, je suis incorrigible ! Mais c'est pas la seule que j'ai commencée.. :-$. Mais je compte finir toutes mes fics, un jour ou l'autre ! En espérant vous faire rire un peu, en tout cas je me suis bien marrer à écrire, ça va beaucoup contraster ave la prochaine que je compte publier… qui sera assez courte mais le début est à la limite du drame ! Enfin bref éclatez vous dans votre lecture et vos reviews j'en attends ! Mon chapitre des flèches arrive z'inkétez pas j'y bosse !

P.S. : J'avais pas mon correcteur d'ortho donc il doit rester quelques trucs...

...>> dialogue  
'...' pensées souvent de Drago...

* * *

Elle courrait, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, tout à l'intérieur d'elle semblait gelé. Pourquoi donc ces vêtements de cérémonies étaient si lourds, elle n'était pas à son aise et très encombrée.Son invocation avait marché ! Pour la première fois de sa vie la magie lui avait obéis, c'était inespéré. Elle ne savait qui remercier, les elfes ou les fées. Mais l'esprit qui était venu à sa rencontre ne s'était pas montré visuellement, elle n'avait repéré que son emprise sur elle. Ses entrailles s'étaient transformées en glaçon, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais les quelques images qui lui restaient du moment où sa mère l'avait abandonnée dans une gare lui revinrent, le pire moment de sa vie. Quand elle revit pour la dixième fois, alors qu'elle courrait toujours, sa mère la laisser pour monter dans la voiture de l'homme qu'elle lui avait préféré, elle chuta et tomba évanouie.

Drago faisait sa patrouille, il surveillait ce bois chaque nuit, et il était désert de toute vie, il y avait bien quelques fées qui maintenaient les arbres verts mais tous les autres animaux avaient fuis et Drago le surveillait car ce bois était propice à la prolifération de mangemorts, espèce en voie d'expansion par les temps qui courraient. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre, cette nuit là plutôt qu'une autre, un cri troubler la paix du bois. Il se dirigea en courrant vers l'endroit du cri, il stoppa sa course en voyant débouler au bout de la petite clairière qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser une jeune femme suivie d'un détraqueur. Il ne connaissait pas la nature de cette fille, si elle était moldue il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se révéler à elle. Par chance, ou malchance pour elle, elle trébucha sur une pierre et tomba aux pieds du blond. Ni une ni deux Drago lança le sort du patronus qui avec le double entraînement qu'il avait reçu avait une forme complète d'un hybride au corps de lion et à trois têtes de serpent. Le détraqueur dévia sa route et retourna d'où il venait.

Le jeune hommes'approcha de la jeune femme, et la fit rouler sur elle-même et il constata qu'elle s'était évanouie, 'merci cher détraqueur ! pensa-t-il. Vous avez eu un effet fou sur cette jeune femme'. Il la regarda et constata qu'elle portait une grande, et sûrement lourde, jupe en velours noir ornée de dentelle au bas et d'une ceinture en cordon satiné qui traînait maintenant dans la terre. Elle portait des bottines à talons, 'Pas très pratique pour courir'. Sa jupe un peu relevée révélait des bas résille, 'sexy en plus…' Le haut était plus intéressant pour lui, elle portait un corset, noir lui aussi, très ajusté et décolleté qui mettait ses formes parfaites en valeur. Sa tête était entourée d'une corolle de cheveux roux brillant à la lumière de la pleine Lune. Son cou était serré dans un collier très sophistiqué en perle, il détacha ce petit étau et constata qu'elle respirait mieux mais elle restait endormie.

Elle avait vraiment du revivre un moment affreux pour tomber évanouie. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle était très légère, il la sentit frissonner alors qu'une brise se levait, il se dépêcha de traverser la clairière car la sortie du bois était du côté duquel elle venait. Il suivi le chemin qu'elle avait fait dans sa course et que le détraqueur avait gentiment agrandi, il vit un grand châle noir pendu aux branches sur le chemin, il la déposa délicatement à terre et l'enveloppa dans la laine qui allait la garder au chaud. Il la repris dans ses bras et continua son chemin. Il tomba sur une autre carrière, mais au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un grand cercle de bougies éteintes ainsi qu'un grand pentacle tracé à la poussière de craie. Au centre il remarqua une petite table. Il entra dans le cercle et s'approcha du centre. Il vit sur la petite table un livre moldu, fermé par le vent, intitulé : « Magie, découvrez la vérité par vous-même ». Drago pouffa, c'était donc bien une moldue, et en plus elle s'amusait avec la magie. Il la posa à terre une nouvelle fois, elle commença à gémir un peu. Drago lui lança un sort de sommeil avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Il s'assit et ramassa les affaires de la jeune fille. Il trouva son portefeuille dans son sac. Il chercha son adresse sur son permis de conduire. Il appris donc que son inconnue avait un nom : Faith Sullivan. Elle avait vingt ans selon ses papiers mais elle paraissait plus jeune que Drago qui venait de prendre ses dix-neuf ans.

Il mis le sac à dos de cette fille sur son dos, après avoir hésité en constatant que des pics de métal y avait poussé. Le sac, une fois qu'il était remplis du matériel pseudo-magique, était assez lourd et en plus il était déréglé et tombait, pour Drago au milieu du dos, mais pour Faith, il devait lui tomber sur les fesses, elle devait souffrir de maux de dos impossibles.

Une fois qu'il fut sortis du bois, il remarqua une voiture, il se demanda si c'était bien la voiture du corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras, car c'était une grosse berline aussi grosse que le corps qu'il tenait était frêle, 'ô quelle surprise elle est noire !' se dit-il. Mais il n'y avait aucune autre voiture sur le parking, il fit léviter le corps pendant qu'il cherchait les clefs de la voiture, il les trouva dans la poche avant du sac. Il mit le sac dans le coffre et installa la fille sur la banquette arrière et se mit au volant vers l'adresse qu'il avait lue sur le permis de Faith. Drago avait appris à conduire quand il avait voulu s'exiler du monde magique avant d'être repêché par l'Ordre, et si il avait recommencé à transplaner, il faisait une ballade en voiture tous les week-ends, quand il allait en danser avec les amis qu'il s'était fait dans le monde moldu. Il du utiliser quelques sortilèges pour trouver son chemin, et comme il ne demandait pas l'adresse, mais le lieu de résidence de la jeune femme, il n'arriva pas à l'adresse indiquée, mais devant un hangar à priori abandonné. Il essaya les quelques clefs du trousseau et trouva la bonne. Il alla chercher le corps encore endormi dans la voiture et entra. Il failli lâcher son fardeau quand il vit la grandeur et le confort que la façade ne laissait pas deviner. Ce n'était pas un luxe clinquant, mais les travaux de remise à neuf et l'aménagement avait du coûter bonbon. Il devait y avoir au moins un étage car le plafond, bien que haut ne coïncider pas à la hauteur total du bâtiment, le plafond était environ à 3m et il devait rester 3 bon mètres. Il chercha dans toutes les pièces une chambre.

Quand il arriva à une pièce assez grande où trônait un lit à baldaquin aux tentures pourpre, le style était assez kitch, voir même carrément ancien ! 'Digne de Poudlard.' Il se dit que ça devait être là. Il déposa la jeune femme sur le lit et leva le sort de sommeil. Faith gémit en ce tenant la tête. 'Merde j'ai pas fait gaffe ! J'aurais dû la soigner avant. Pour la magie maintenant c'est mort !' Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il fut surpris par ces prunelles d'un violet améthyste, qui s'ouvrirent plus grand quand elle prit conscience de cette présence inconnue. Elle se leva en se prenant la tête. Drago s'approcha un peu plus d'elle :

« Allez y doucement vous avez fait une sacré chute !  
—Comment t'as réussi à me ramener ici ? demanda la jeune femme.  
—Je me suis permis d'emprunter votre voiture.  
—Je parlais de l'adresse, elle n'est marquée nulle part dans mes papiers.  
—Ah… »

'Réfléchis Drago, réfléchis vite, trouve quelque chose, comment tu l'a trouvée son adresse… par la magie… mais non crétin tu peux pas lui dire ça !'

« Par magie ? demanda Faith ironiquement.  
—Exactement, répondit Drago avec un sourire niais. 'Ouf'  
—Très convainquant ! assura faussement la rousse. Comme tu veux, je te pose pas de question si tu m'en pose pas.  
—Ca me va parfaitement ! Bon vous avez pas l'air trop mal, je vais y aller.  
—Comment tu compte faire ?  
—A quel sujet ?  
—Et bien, y aller… T'es pas venu avec ma bagnole ?  
—C'est juste 'Je peux pas lui dire que je compte transplaner !' Je vais… 'réfléchis, réfléchis… merde j'ai les méninges qui surchauffent, pourquoi cette saleté de Je-Sais-Tout n'est jamais là quand j'en ai besoin !' »

Voyant qu'il peinais un peu Faith proposa :

« Appeler un taxi peut-être ? Par ici n'y compte pas, je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais c'est un peu isolé !  
—Merde j'y avais pas pensé.  
—Je vais te reconduire alors. »

Elle essaya de se mettre sur ses jambes, mais chancela et se rassit sur le lit. Il lui dit de se re-allonger, c'est alors qu'elle proposa :

« J'irais sûrement mieux demain. Tu peux finir la nuit ici si tu veux, je te raccompagnerais au bois.  
—O.K., merci. »

Drago laissa Faith se reposer, et partit à la recherche d'un lieu où dormir. Après avoir passé une petite quantité de salle, dont une assez petite mais aménagée en salle de cinéma, il arriva à ce qui semblait être un salon, semblait car il y avait des enceintes partout, une grosse chaîne hi-fi des barres et des cages (n.d.a. : pour danser j'entends), mais il y avait une grand canapé qui lui semblait confortable pour dormir, de plus il y avait des coussins et une couverture dessus. Il enleva son treillis de patrouille et se coucha sous la couverture

La nuit fut courte pour Drago, il fut réveillé par le jour qui se levait. Il s'habilla, et partit à la recherche d'une pièce où il y avait du bruit. Et c'est ainsi, qu'à l'extrémité du bâtiment, il entra dans une salle de sport, appareils de musculation et ring de boxe. Sur fond d'une musique tonitruante, il vis Faith courir sur un tapis roulant. 'Au moins elle va mieux, mais le jour viens de se lever, elle devrait pas abuser…'. Elle ne tarda pas à s'arrêter.

Malgré le volume de la musique, Faith entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de sport. Elle descendit du tapis sur lequel elle courait et tomba face au gars qui l'avait ramenée chez elle, elle avait cru qu'il s'était tiré quand elle lui avait proposé de dormir avec elle. Elle prit la serviette éponge qui reposait à côté du tapis en demandant :

« Tu es encore là ?  
—Vous ne m'avez pas proposé de rester hier soir ? Ou plutot ce matin, si on prend l'heure en compte…  
—Tu as dormi où ?  
—Je me suis permis de m'installer dans une pièce avec un canapé vert…  
—Pas de problème, arrête avec tes ''vous'' et tes phrases allambiquées ! Tu sais comment je m'appelle, t'es même venu chez moi ! Et t'as du bol que mon frère soit pas encore rentré, tu serais tombé sur un exité ayant envie de s'amuser et de danser… Enfin bref… T'as faim ?  
—Je voudais pas abuser.  
—Mais non voyons, suis moi. »

Faith sortie et Drago la suivit. Elle le mena vers la cuisine, 'très moderne', pensa Drago. La cuisine était d'un blanc éclatant 'Comment elle fait pour avoir une maison si nickel, elle a 40 elfes de maisons ? Mais réfléchi pauvre tache ! C'est une moldue, elle, c'est un autre moldu qui lui fait le ménage mais elle doit le payer… Pauvres moldus'. Faith lui fit un tès bon petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient tout les deux en train de manger quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître quelqu'un. Un être qui parrut tout de suite à Drago comme trop extravagant, des piercing à n'en plus pouvoir, arcade, menton, nez, bouche, et son oreille gauche devait être en dentelle tellement elle avait de trous. Il était habillé bizarrement, une boucle de ceinture à chaque genou reliées par une sangle du même motif écossais que le pantalon, il avait aussi un T-shirt bon pour la poubelle car déchiré à plusieurs endroit. Quant à sa coiffure, il avait les cheveux blonds en pétards, quoi que Drago ne savait pas si jaune d'or était encore considéré comme blond… (n.d.a. : en gros c'est un punk, mais Drago y connait rien !) Quand il vit le blond s'avancer vers Faith et lui rouler un patain comme lui même, prince de Poudlard, n'en avait jamais roulé, il se reconcentra sur son petit-déjeuner. Et il constata que ses œufs au plat, qu'il n'avait pas encore entamés avait une forme de cœur…

Il releva la tête vers le « couple » et il se demanda si il n'allait pas se faire l'amour dans cette cuisine avec lui pour témoin. Faith sembla reprendre conscience de la présence de Drago et écarta vivement le garçon qu'elle embrassait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle rougit un peu, ce qui surpris Drago, puis dit :

« Ben, je te présente… au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?  
—Drago Malefoy, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, fit-il en tendant une main à Ben qui la serra franchement, un peu top fort au gout de Drago.  
—Ouais donc, Drago, ça c'est mon petit-grand frère : Ben. Tu te rappelles : pas de questions !»

'Petit-grand frère ? Tiens donc, ça me rappelle que sur son permis il est marqué qu'elle a vingt ans, mais ce gars là fait plus la vingtaine qu'elle… Mais bon, si jeme mets à poser des questions elle va s'y mettre aussi ! Mais si c'est son frère pourquoi il se sont jetés l'un sur l'autre dès qu'il est arrivé…' Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Faith :

« Drago, je te ramène ?  
—Ouais si vous voulez…  
—Il te vouvoies ? s'étonna Ben. La honte !  
—Tu ne veux plus de tes œufs ? Tu n'y as pas touché ! Si tu n'aimais pas il fallait le dire !  
—Aaaaaaah, les œufs en cœur… la grande spétialité de Faith. »

Alors que Faith s'avançait vers la poubelle, Ben lui donna une légère fessé et pris l'assiette en disant :

« Moi je les veux bien !  
—Morfal !  
—Hé ! moi j'ai fait du sport cette nuit ! J'ai pas arrêté ! Après le concert, j'ai fait le boulot que tu m'as demandé ensuite j'ai raccompagné une fan chez elle… et puis me voilà là, sans avoir dormis ! Alors j'ai le droit de manger !  
—J'ai jamais dis le contraire, mon tit' amour, sussura Faith en embrassa Ben sur la tête. Contente de savoir que le boulot que je te donne passe avant tes conquêtes foireuses !  
—Je serai rentré c'était toi ! Mais je crois que j'ai bien fait…  
—Il a dormi sur le canapé… D'ailleurs faut que je le ramène, je te raconterai ce qu'il s'est passé, t'inquiète pas fréro ! elle se dirigea vers la porte. Drago, tu viens ? »

Le blond suivi Faith et monta avec elle dans sa berline, il fut étonné d'arriver en vie au bois tellement elle condisuait vite et dangereusement. Elle fut étonné de ne voir aucune autres voiture sur le parking, mais ne posa pas de questions, elle aurait du raconter sa vie après et ne l'aurait pas supporté. Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte elle demanda toutefois :

« Tu veux bien me rassurer sur un truc ?  
—Dites toujours…'Rien sur la sorcellerie !' Mais vous me prometterez une chose si je réponds.  
—O.K. T'es pas flic… Drago émit un léger rire 'ce n'est que ça !'  
—Non rassurez-vous !  
—Ouais parce que la grand-mère de l'adresse de mon permis doit en avoir marre de recevoir mes P.V., dit-elle plus pour elle que pour lui.  
—Maintenant vous devez me promettre de ne plus revenir dans ce bois pour vos expériences magiques, il est dangereux !  
—Promis mais pourquoi ?  
—Pas de questions ! Au revoir. »

Il claqua la porte et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bois où il transplana devant le square Grimmaurd.

* * *

Vilà, oubliez pas la review, j'adore en recevoir !

Red-hair


	2. Chapter 2

Salut !  
Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Et pour le coup il est long, et j'ai mis deux jours à l'écrire… et j'aurai pu le continuer, mais à la place de deux chapitres en un, vous en auriez eu trois… Et je préfère avoir des idées sous la main ! J'écrirai le troisième chapitre incessamment sous peu voir même le commencer tout de suite je sais pas, mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie les autres fics ! Donc advienne que pourra.  
Je vous laisse lire en paix ! Amusez vous bien, moi je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre… Ma bêta étant pas là dans l'immédiat, je publie et je republierai après sa correction…  
+ Red-hair

* * *

Drago arriva devant la grande maison qui abritait le siège de l'ordre. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bâtiment et entra. L'entrée était toujours aussi sombre. Il chercha presque à tâtons la porte de la cuisine et l'ouvrit. La réunion n'avait pas commencé, 'ouf, Granger m'aurait encore étripé !'. Il descendit les quelques marches et s'installa à la grande table. Il fut salué par ses collègues et amis d'intérêt. Il n'y avait là que ceux qui étaient plus vieux que lui. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et le ''trio doré'' apparut laissant entrer dans la pièce les cris de Mrs Black qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à être décroché. Le rouquin, qui était en dernier ferma la porte. Potter était déjà en-bas, avec à son bras, Granger, la « femme de sa vie », l'histoire voulait qu'ils aient eu leur première fois ensemble, ils avaient eux aussi dix-neuf ans et allaient se marier dès le printemps… 'pathétique' songea Drago. Weasley se dépêcha d'aller s'installer à côté de son meilleur ami. Lui, il était fiancé aussi à une Gryffondor qui avait longtemps couru après Drago, avant de se résigner le voyant inaccessible à tout Gryffondor : Lavande Brown, mais il n'en était pas sûr, la vie de Weasley ne l'intéressait pas outre-mesure. La réunion commença avec le dernier arrivant, mais pas le moindre, McGonagall qui présidait l'Ordre à la suite de Dumbledore. Chaque membre dut faire le rapport de sa semaine. Drago écoutait distraitement les rapports, quelques mangemorts arrêtés, mais le nombre était minime, des détraqueurs repérés. Le tour de table arriva à lui, il s'apprêtait à dire son « R.A.S. » hebdomadaire, quand il se rappela la nuit précédente :

« Rien de la semaine, mais cette nuit il y avait un détraqueur, 'Ne dit rien au sujet de Faith', les mangemorts ne devraient pas tarder…  
—Bien, rétorqua McGonagall, Hermione, Ron et Harry vous ajouterez la forêt de Fraivert à votre liste de patrouille. »

Granger acquiesça, c'était la seule qui écoutait vraiment, Weasley rêvait, et Potter fixait la table ou ses mains, Drago ne savait pas exactement et il ne semblait pas écouter le moins du monde. Le voisin de Drago commença son rapport, alors que celui-ci recommençait à penser. 'C'est toujours pareil, on trouve quelque chose et c'est aussitôt relégué au trio doré ! Ils se dédoublent ou quoi ? Ils ont au moins quarante lieux à visiter chaque nuit ! Je sais qu'ils seront en première ligne pour le combat final mais c'est pas une raison, j'y serai aussi normalement !'

La réunion s'acheva, Drago allait aller se coucher quand Potter vînt le trouver. Il annonça de but en blanc :

« Qui est Faith ?  
—Une fille que j'ai rencontrée.  
—Mais encore… quel rapport avec le bois ?  
—Aucun, fit simplement Drago. Mais dit moi Potter tu fais de la légilimencie pendant les réunions ?  
—Je ne veux pas que l'incident Rogue se reproduise, dit froidement le brun, puis il changea totalement de ton. Sinon, tu as prévu une sortie ce soir ?  
—Comme chaque week-end que j'ai de libre, Potter. Tu veux venir t'encanailler avant ton mariage ?  
—Non, je veux simplement sortir un peu, Ron est tout le temps avec sa Lavande, et Hermione passe ses soirées sur des dossiers ou sur ses études… Je l'aime mais c'est pas très amusant, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.  
—Et si je refuse ?  
—Disons que je pourrais, sans faire attention, laisser entendre que tu caches des informations à l'Ordre…  
—Ah, O.K.. Bah, je sors avec mes amis moldus, on va dans un nouveau bar qui fait boîte. Je passe te chercher à 23h. Ta Dulcinée sera couchée ?  
—Ouais, pas de problème. A plus, j'ai du pain sur la planche. »

Drago ne répondit pas, il allait devoir se coltiner Potter toute une soirée. Mais ça serait vite passer, il pourrait se trouver une jolie fille à draguer et lâcher Drago et ses amis. Drago sortit du manoir et alluma son téléphone portable pour appeler son meilleur ami, Fred et le prévenir qu'il viendrait à part parce qu'un de ses « amis » du boulot voulait s'inviter. Drago transplana chez lui et alla prendre quelques heures de sommeil. Il se réveilla sur le coup de quinze heures et décida d'aller faire un tour. Il rentra vers 20 heures pour se faire à manger et se préparer. Sur ce côté là il était pire qu'une fille ! Il était passionné de mode moldue depuis qu'il avait travaillé dans une boutique. Ce soir là pourtant il se décida vite pour un pantalon en cuir marron, une veste assortie et une chemise en lin blanc. Il partit à 22 heures de chez lui pour arriver chez Potter une heure plus tard. Le dit Potter l'attendait sur le perron, en le voyant arriver il s'avança dans l'allée :

« Sympa la voiture ! » fit-il en montant dans la décapotable de l'ancien Serpentard.

Sans un mot de plus, le blond démarra en trombe et fila vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Drago et Potter arrivèrent les derniers du groupe qui étaient déjà rentrés. 'Merde, ça me dit quelque chose cet endroit ? Je sais ! J'y suis passé la nuit dernière…' Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent avec les amis de Drago.

« Je vous présente Harry Potter, on bosse ensemble de temps en temps, présenta Drago. Harry voilà, Fred, mon meilleur ami, Jane, sa femme, Dany et Florent d'autres amis.  
—Alors comme ça tu bosses avec Dray ? Il est aussi chiant que dans la vraie vie ? questionna Fred.  
—On bosse pas souvent ensemble, mais on a été au collège ensemble…tenta Harry  
—Tu nous en as pas déjà parlé ? interrogea Jane.  
—Si, il fait parti du trio doré, précisa le sorcier blond.  
—Aaaaah ! Alors tu es comme Dray ! On est tous au courrant ici, y a pas de problème, rassura Florent.  
—Vous parliez de quoi avant qu'on arrive ? demanda Drago.  
—Flo et Dany se demandait qui aurait la plus jolie fille ce soir entre vous trois, quatre si tu veux participer Harry, proposa Jane. Fred est hors compétition, mais on s'est rencontré comme ça, on se charge de repérer les filles  
—Alors par qui on commence ? demanda Fred. Chérie, que dis-tu de la rousse au bar ? Je crois bien que c'est la plus sexy de la boîte après toi ! Les quatre garçons en course se retournèrent, Drago reconnu Faith au premier coup d'œil.  
—Je prends ! » fit-il en se levant le premier.

Il se dirigeait vers le bar, Faith bien en vue, quand il fut plus proche, il la vit parler avec un gars, qui glissa quelque chose dans son sac avant de partir. La jeune femme lança un regard circulaire dans la salle et s'arrêta sur lui. Elle avait un haut qui laissait voir plus de peau que de tissu, la quasi entièreté de son dos était nue derrière plusieurs lacets, elle portait également un pantalon en cuir. Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis à côté de lui.

« Tiens, une tête connue !  
—Salut ! Je te paye un verre ?  
—Si tu veux…  
—Deux vodkas.  
—Gagné ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
—Je passe la soirée avec des potes. Et toi ?  
—Je passe une bonne soirée.  
—Seule ?  
—Peut-être, je ne sais pas encore.  
—Le type avant c'était…  
—Une relation de travail.  
—Tu fais quoi ?  
—Commerce. Et toi ?  
—Tout et rien.  
—On va aller loin !  
—Salut Drago ! Ben venait d'arriver.  
—Ah salut … Ben c'est ça ? répondit le sorcier.  
—Ouais. Tu vas bien ? fit chaleureusement le nouveau venu.  
—Oui, répliqua Drago d'un ton sec.  
—O.K. ! Je dérange peut-être ?  
—Pas plus que ça, intervint Faith. Tu as fini ?  
—Oui, maman !  
—Bien, allez déguerpi maintenant, ordonna Faith.  
—A tout à l'heure… peut-être…fit Ben avant de partir.  
—C'est réellement ton petit frère ?  
—Officiellement oui.  
—Et officieusement ?  
—T'es sûr que tu n'es pas flic ?  
—Certain, je pense que je le saurai sinon !  
—T'as raté ta vocation !  
—Désolé.  
—Embrasse moi.  
—Quoi ? »

Drago eu à peine le temps de réagir que Faith était debout contre lui à l'embrasser. La jeune femme mit fin au baiser quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ca te dérange de m'expliquer ? s'inquiéta Drago.  
—Un de tes potes venait prendre la relève.  
—Hein ? Drago regarda vers sa table, Dany se rasseyait, il y avait un certain temps pour conclure dans leur jeu au terme duquel il fallait laisser sa place.  
—Vous faite un concours.  
—Toi aussi t'as raté ta vocation !  
—J'ai l'habitude des flics, j'ai appris à réfléchir comme les meilleurs d'entre eux, ça permet de les éviter. Ca te dit de danser ? »

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse pour le slow le plus langoureux que Drago ai jamais dansé. Il aperçu Fred et Jane danser aussi. Potter était avec une blonde peroxydé à qui il roulait pelle sur pelle. Flo était avec une brune. A la table il ne restait que Dany, mais qui était tout de même en bonne compagnie.

Après le quart d'heure slow arrivait un quart d'heure plus électronique, il le passa plus que collé contre Faith si c'était possible qui se déhanchait comme une forcenée. A la fin de ce quart d'heure Faith se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer :

« On va chez toi ?  
—'Bâ ça pour aller vite, elle va vite ! Ca change des vierges effarouchées !' Il est encore tôt, non ?  
—Je dois me lever aux aurores.  
—Un dimanche matin ?  
—J'ai un planning chargé, pas de jours de repos, ni de vacances !  
—T'es exploitée ! J'espère que tu es bien payée !  
—On ne peut mieux ! Alors on y va ?  
—Non, la jeune fille arrêta de danser.  
—Je ne te plaît pas ?  
—Si beaucoup, mais justement ! Je voudrai mieux te connaître, si tu es d'accord.  
—O.K., alors je te file mon numéro de portable, elle lui tendit une petite carte blanche où figurait son numéro. On se voit demain ?  
—Je croyais que tu travaillait !  
—Je suis mon propre patron, je prend autant de pause que je veux et quand je veux. Tu choisis le resto, tu réserves, tu m'appelles et on se rejoints à midi. A demain.»

Elle déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres et partit. Il était tôt, moins d'une heure du matin, mais Drago n'avait plus vraiment envie de rester, cette fille l'intriguait trop. Il salua Fred et Jane, ne voulant pas déranger les autres en pleine conquête. Il récupéra sa veste et sortit. Il vit un petit groupe d'hommes en cercle, 'Pas bon !' pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha discrètement et entendu des bribes de la conversation, mais surtout la voix de Faith :

« Je vous avez dit de ne plus venir !  
—Mais… Patron, tu peux pas nous faire ça !  
—Qui vous a dit que j'étais là ?  
—Ton mec.  
—Celui là il va m'entendre !  
—Allez vous en, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut, vous irez voir Ben pour qu'il vous ravitaille en came.  
—Ton mec prend des com. monstre ! C'est pas revendable !  
—Diminuez la votre !  
—On pourra plus vivre !  
—Il prend combien ?  
—50 £ pour 100 grammes.  
—O.K., demain vous aurez ce qu'il vous faut pour un prix convenable, il va se prendre une rouste, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant filez avant que je change d'avis et que je vous revire du réseau ! »

Les hommes se dispersèrent, Faith était au milieu d'eux et elle vit Drago instantanément, celui-ci lança, acerbe :

« Ton frère hein ?  
—Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !  
—Qu'est ce que je crois moi ? Je crois rien… Allez salut, il se dirigea vers sa voiture.  
—Laisse moi t'expliquer Drago ! il s'arrêta et lui fit face.  
—Je crois que c'est très clair, ça tient en une phrase : Tu t'es foutue de moi ! 'Combien de fois on m'a dit ça ? Putain je pensais pas que ça faisait aussi mal. '

Drago se prit un coup de poing en plein visage. Il se plia en deux, la tête dans les mains, le nez en sang

—T'es tarée ! asséna-t-il.  
—Tu me laisses parler ? elle n'eu aucune réponse. Attends fait voir, je t'ai pas louper. Viens j'ai de quoi te soigner dans mon coffre.

Elle le tira vers sa belle berline dont elle ouvrit le coffre. Elle assit Drago sur le bord et le soigna tout en lui racontant :

« Je te connais depuis très peu de temps mais j'ai envie de tout te dire. Alors tu te tais et tu m'écoutes. Je suis née en France. Quand j'avais huit ans, ma mère m'a abandonnée devant une gare pour recommencer sa vie avec son amant. J'aurais du prendre un train et aller chez ma grand-mère. Mais un homme s'est approché de moi et il m'a emmenée. Pendant une semaine j'ai été une vraie petite princesse, j'avais tout ce que je souhaitait. Mais la semaine d'après, j'ai du payer. Cet homme m'a violée, plusieurs fois par jour, avant de m'abandonnée à son tour dans une petite ruelle, une semaine plus tard. J'était petite, mais assez débrouillarde, j'ai fait la manche durant un mois. Un jour un ado est venu, il m'a dit que je pourrai gagner beaucoup plus d'argent si je l'aidait, j'avais très faim donc j'ai dit oui. Ce garçon était un petit dealer, il me donnait 1 Franc à chaque paquet que je vendais. Au bout d'un mois j'ai voulu plus, mais il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas me le donner. Alors je suis allée voir son fournisseur, il m'a donné un paquet en l'échange de cinquante francs, je l'ai vendu 100. Je me suis fait des clients fidèles, ils avaient un bon service et une vendeuse mignonne. Plus ça allait plus je gagnais de l'argent. En un an j'avais de quoi manger à ma faim tous les jours. J'ai décidé d'apprendre à me battre, c'était important pour moi, j'avais vu des gars se faire tuer à coup de pieds parce qu'ils avaient pas assez vendu, moi c'était pas le cas, je vendais bien, mais je voulais monter dans le réseau et ça pouvait être risqué. Donc j'ai appris à me battre. Un an avait passé depuis que ma mère m'avait abandonnée, cinquante deux semaines dans la rue c'est long. J'ai voulu me trouver quelque chose où je pourrai vivre, mais pour ça il fallait que je soit majeure, ou accompagnée d'un majeur, là j'ai rencontré Sam, un dealer un peu plus haut que moi, il me faisait partager son appart' me nourrissait à peu près bien et me faisait payer le loyer en nature. L'année d'après j'ai commencé les cours par correspondance, ça m'a bien aidé et j'ai vite passé des classes. Un jour j'en ai eu marre, j'avais treize ans et c'était un peu ma crise d'ado, j'ai vidé le coffre de Sam, argent et came et je suis partie en Angleterre. Là j'ai acheté le hangar, petit à petit, j'ai eu des vendeurs, des dealers, j'ai monté mon réseau. J'ai appris à faire ma came seule. Au début j'avais pas de papier en règle, j'était passé en Angleterre sans carte d'identité. J'ai demandé à mes dealers si ils connaissaient quelqu'un, et ils m'ont présentés Ben. Le courrant est tout de suite passé, il m'a fait une nouvelle vie, mais j'ai gardé mon prénom, parce que la foi c'est ce qui fait un Homme, il faut avoir foi en quelque chose. J'ai toujours eu foi en moi et en la vie et j'ai eu raison. J'ai planqué Ben, je l'ai nourri, logé, et aussi contenté sexuellement . Il ne pouvait pas sortir, il était trop occupé et je voulais pas qu'il file. Il a fait plein de démarche pour que je puisse vivre légalement avec ma fausse identité. Ça a prit un an, mais j'étais pas pressé, je gagnais assez d'argent pour nous faire vivre dans un certain luxe et acheter le silence de n'importe qui. Officiellement, nous sommes frère et sœur, on dirige une entreprise d'import export, qui existe vraiment et j'ai 20 ans. Voilà, t'es guéri, enfin à peu près. T'as pas le nez cassé déjà.  
—Et officieusement ? demanda Drago.  
—Officieusement, il n'y a rien entre Ben et moi, on vit ensemble, c'est tout, nous sommes amis. Bon je dit pas qu'on couche pas ensemble de temps en temps quand on a personne mais enfin c'est clair pour nous qu'on ne s'aime pas. Je dirige un réseau de drogue assez étendu, qui me rapporte beaucoup d'argent.  
—Mais tu n'as pas vingt ans.  
—Non, c'est vrai, j'en ai que seize.  
—Et Ben ?  
—Il a vingt ans. Officiellement, je suis plus vieille que lui d'une heure.  
—O.K. Bon, je vais y aller moi. Je dirai rien. Bonne nuit Faith. »

Ils s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté. En rentrant chez lui, Drago repensait à tous ce qu'il avait appris. Cette jeune fille avait eu une vie infernale pendant 8 ans. Quand il arriva chez lui, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormi tout habillé. Dans sa voiture Faith pensait qu'elle avait tout gâcher, elle rentra la tête assez basse. Ben lui sauta dessus avec questions et avances mais elle le repoussa gentiment et alla se coucher sur le canapé vert…

Tous deux dormirent peu cette nuit là, et ils se levèrent avec le soleil, qui faisait triste mine comme chacun d'eux.

_**- Chez Drago -**_

A peine levé Drago décida de se recoucher, c'était sans compter sur son appartement mi-sorcier, mi-moldu. Le tableau au dessus de son lit, une nymphe, amoureuse de lui depuis toujours, le demandait en mariage à chaque réveil. Dès qu'il ouvrait l'œil il avait le droit à :

« Tu as réfléchi, Dray d'amour, à ma proposition ? Dray se cacha sous son oreiller.  
—Oui, et je te répète que je ne PEUX pas t'épouser ! C'est impossible !  
—Mais tu le voudrais bien, n'est ce pas ?  
—Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Flora, je ne PEUX et ne VEUT pas t'épouser ! »

Et comme tout les matins la nymphe se mit à pleurer, obligeant Drago à quitter la chambre. Il avait prit le soin d'emmener sa couette et il allait s'affaler de sommeil sur le sol quand les bruit de pleurs vinrent tout près de lui. 'J'ai fermé la porte pourtant'. Il leva les yeux, Flora était dans le tableau à côté de la porte de sa chambre qui représentait sa mère, lui aussi emporté du manoir. Sa chère mère, décédée depuis bientôt trois ans. Elle n'avait pas survécu à la mort de son mari, tué par magie dans un raid mangemort, où il portait la cagoule. Celle-ci fit d'une voix douce :

« Mon chéri, pourquoi l'as tu emmenée ? Elle était si bien dans ta chambre au manoir. Les nouveaux propriétaires auraient été ravis !  
—Je ne sais pas Maman, tu sais on ne pense pas quand on a 17 ans…  
—Allons Mademoiselle Flora, gronda légèrement le portrait de Mrs Malefoy, vous pensez bien que ce ne serait pas possible. Mon fils à besoin d'une femme en chair et en os pas d'un tableau ! Si vous l'aimez vraiment, vous devez l'aimer en silence mais continuer à veiller sur lui.  
—Je vais vous écouter Mrs Malefoy ! »

La nymphe s'échappa du tableau et retourna dans la chambre où elle reprit sa place. Drago put rêvé encore un peu. Puis il se souvînt de la mission dont Faith l'avait chargé, il appela le resto où il allait souvent avec son ex-petite amie, ce n'était pas très romantique mais c'était le meilleur restaurant qu'il connaissait, il appela et réserva une table puis il se mit à la recherche, premièrement de son téléphone portable, et deuxièmement du numéro, il fouilla presque toute la maison avant de se rappeler qu'il avait glisser la carte dans sa veste, il allait chercher sa veste quand il s'aperçu qu'il avait dormi avec… Il composa le numéro et laissa sonner. Il tomba sur le répondeur, 'vu la taille de la baraque ça ne m'étonne pas, j'ai du mal à trouver mon téléphone dans mon appart' alors elle dans son hangar…', il laissa un message et raccrocha. Il décida de prendre une douche, mais son ventre lui rappela qu'il y avait des priorités dans la vie. Il prit un bon petit-déjeuner avant de finalement se préparer. Quand il sortit, il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Faith. Et là ce fut panique à bord :

'Qu'est qu'il se passe ? Elle aurait put rappeler ! Ou alors elle ne veut plus me voir… Elle regrette de m'avoir raconter sa vie… Merde ! Je pense comme une fille moi maintenant ! Putain Drago ressaisit toi ! Qu'est ce qu'un homme ferait ? Rappeler, et puis aller voir ? Je sais pas si un homme avec un grand H ferait ça… mais moi oui !'

Il prit son portable et recomposa le numéro de Faith. Il tomba une nouvelle fois sur le répondeur, il répéta son dernier message presque mot pour mot puis raccrocha. Il attendit un long moment, soit en tout et pour tout un quart d'heure avant de se décider à partir. Il rassembla ses affaires éparpillée dans l'appartement, son elfe passerait dans l'après-midi, il ne le payait pas mais lui donnait pas mal de temps libre durant lequel il faisait il ne savait quoi. Mais ses vêtements étaient toujours propres, bien repassés et son appart' bien rangé, même si la tornade Drago dévastait tout sur son passage à chaque fois. Il se mit donc en route vers le lieu où vivait Faith, tout sauf tranquillement, on aurait put croire qu'il voulait conduire pire qu'elle. Il arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait mais en était content. Il frappa à la porte et attendit, il attendit longtemps, il refrappait régulièrement. Il serait resté là toute la journée si une armoire à glace n'était pas arrivée et lui avait dit :

« T'es sûrement nouveau toi !  
—Pardon ? demanda Drago.  
—Pour ne pas savoir qu'on entre sans frapper ici, faut être nouveau ! Le Patron le dit à la première livraison en général, sa baraque est trop grande pour qu'elle puisse entendre, pour peu qu'elle soit en train de faire du sport ou de produire elle entendra rien ! »

L'armoire à glace passa et entra. Drago le suivit dans le grand couloir.

_**-Chez Faith –**_

Faith ne se recoucha pas ce matin là, elle avait mal dormi mais beaucoup de chose à faire. Elle commença par son heure quotidienne de sport, footing et musculation. Puis elle repensa à sa conversation avec ses dealers la veille et alla réveiller Ben, elle le sortit de son lit et lui ordonna de s'habiller. Il alla vers son armoire et en tira un jean.

« Non, ce matin j'ai besoin d'un punching ball !  
—Enervée ?  
—Par beaucoup trop de choses.  
—Commotions ?  
—Prévois un coma et un trauma crânien !  
—A qui tu en veux à ce point ? Au blond d'hier soir ? Si il a pas voulu de toi c'est qu'il est vraiment con, il reçu un beau coup de poing dans les côtes. Ouch, mauvaise réponse ?  
—Finit de t'habiller vite ou je commence maintenant.  
—O.K. j'arrive. »

Il finit de se plaquer des protections partout, puis d'enfiler un short et un maillot. Il la suivi à la salle de sport et ils montèrent tout deux sur le ring, elle enfila des gants rouges et bien rembourrés sur ses fines mains déjà bandées. Et commença à lui taper dessus tout en parlant :

« J'avais un comité d'accueil hier soir à ma sortie de boîte.  
—Des flics ? Ouch…  
—Non, les dealers que j'avais renvoyé dans l'après-midi.  
—Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient ces cons ? Argh…  
—Il voulait reprendre, il paraît que tu prends 50 £ au 100 grammes.  
—Et alors ? Umph…  
—C'est beaucoup trop ! Si je gagne autant d'argent c'est parce que mes com. sont assez petites ! Si tu prends 50 £ par paquets, ils en achèteront moins, ou iront voir ailleurs, et c'est pas bon ! Ben, je t'adore tu sais, mais ce réseau c'est le mien ! »

Un uppercut envoya Ben à terre. Il se releva avec l'aide de son bourreau qui continua de parler :

« Tu vas réduire tes com. de 80.  
—C'est toi le chef, il s'adossa aux bord du ring.  
—Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
—Je récupère !  
—J'ai pas fini !  
—Quoi ? Encore ? Je vais vraiment l'avoir le trauma !  
—Allez ! elle reprit les coups.  
—Grmph  
—C'est au sujet du mec d'hier.  
—Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Bouach…  
—Je lui ai tout dit… elle s'arrêta  
—Tout ?  
—Tout.  
—Tu me racontes depuis le moment où je suis partis ? Ca avez l'air de bien se passer pourtant… Faith repris ses sautillements signe qu'elle allait continuer de frapper.  
—Il faisait un concours avec ses potes, et son temps était presque passé, comme les autres me plaisait pas, je l'ai embrassé.  
—Tu sais bien que les gars… aiment pas être pris de cours !  
—Ouais mais ça me faisait chier, enfin il l'a plutôt bien prit. Et je l'ai invité à danser, environ une demi-heure. Et je lui ai proposé d'aller chez lui, et là il m'a dit non.  
—Quoi ? Mais il est taré ce mec ! Y as pas un gars saint d'esprit qui refuserait de … Ouch…  
—Moi j'ai trouvé ça très bien ! fit-elle en le relevant après un direct du gauche dans la poitrine un peu trop fort. Il voulait mieux me connaître, et je lui ai laissé mon numéro de portable avec un rencard ce midi, je suis sortie et c'est là que j'ai eu le comité d'accueil. Après dispersion je l'ai vu. Tu sais les dealers ils pensent qu'on est ensemble, et ils en parle comme tel quoi qu'on fasse, donc pour te définir c'est : « ton mec ». Et juste avant je lui avait assuré qu'il y avait rien entre nous, qu'on était frère et sœur quoi, mais il avait encore des doutes. Entendre plusieurs personnes parler de toi comme, _Ben prit un crochet du gauche_, mon, _un crochet du droit_, mec, _et un second uppercut moins fort que le premier si bien que Ben ne fit que chanceler_, ça lui a causé, j'ai voulu lui expliquer, lui il voulait plus rien entendre alors je lui est foutu mon poing dans la figure, elle joignit le geste à la parole. Et je lui ai raconté mon histoire en entier. Et maintenant je suis énervée parce qu'il voudra sûrement jamais, _nouveau crochet du gauche_, plus, _crochet du droit_, me, _uppercut_, revoir, _coup de pied dans le ventre_. Je suis H.S.. Pfiou ! Ca va ?  
—Question idiote ! répondit la poupée de chiffon qui reposait sur le ring.  
—Allez viens. »

Elle l'emmena dans le coin de la salle où était l'armoire à pharmacie et commença à désinfecter les plaies au visage du blond qui était ce matin là dépourvu de tout métal. Il en profita pour lui exposer son avis :

« Tu sais tu devrais quand même l'appeler, savoir ce qu'il en est…  
—Pas possible, j'ai pas son numéro !  
—T'es conne ou quoi ?  
—Je te signale qu'il ne tient qu'à moi de te renvoyer au tapis.  
—Scuse moi, enfin tu avouera que c'est un peu bête !  
—Ouais, j'ai plus qu'à te taper dessus tous les matins jusqu'à ce que je l'oublie…  
—Youpi ! Pourquoi je me défends pas ?  
—Tu taperai jamais une fille ! Il est déjà neuf heures, je dois y aller, c'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi frérot !  
—Plaisir partagé ! »

Faith s'éloigna vers sa chambre puis sa salle de bain où elle prit une longue douche sans réfléchir à rien. Après s'être changée, elle se dirigea vers son laboratoire, où elle commença l'élaboration de ce qu'elle devait distribuer aujourd'hui sur fond de musique très forte. Elle passa une bonne partie de la matinée entre ses éprouvettes et ses produits chimiques qui allait faire planer beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. Elle se dirigea vers la petite serre et arrosa les différentes herbes et plantes qui lui servait à fabriquer comprimés, poudre et barre. Ben vînt la chercher, elle enleva sa blouse et le suivit au rez-de-chaussée. Ben se dirigea vers le dealer qui attendait, quant à Faith, elle fut surprise de voir Drago.

« Désolé de passer comme ça … t'as pas répondu à mes messages alors je suis venue pour me rendre compte par moi-même…  
—Quels messages ?  
—Les deux messages que j'ai laissé sur ton répondeur de portable pour te prévenir du lieu de notre déjeuner…  
—Oh, merde ! Désolée, hier soir j'était tellement sûre que tu allais jamais m'appeler, que j'ai un peu fait l'impasse sur le portable. D'habitude je joins les autres et ils ne m'appellent pas, donc j'ai pas eu l'ocas'. La réservation est jusqu'à quelle heure ?  
—midi et demie…  
—On y sera jamais où que ce soit ! Tu manges ici ?  
—J'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix, je suis affamé.  
—Allez viens, elle l'emmena à la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et proposa plusieurs plat à Drago.  
—C'est mieux qu'au resto ! fit celui-ci. Qui-est-ce qui fait tout ça ?  
—Moi, quand j'ai un moment. Je fais toujours plus pour avoir à manger quand j'ai plu le temps de le préparer, et puis si il y a du monde à la maison…  
—On pourrait croire tu as vingt ans.  
—Tu veux bien oublier ce que je t'ai dit hier ?  
—Pourquoi ?  
—Je trouve Faith Sullivan beaucoup plus fréquentable !  
—Je m'en fou que tu sois fréquentable ! Ce qui m'importe c'est toi ! Tu es une fille incroyable !  
—Si on veut… Bon tu préfères quoi ?  
—J'ai plus très faim.  
—Moi si ! J'ai eu une matinée très chargée !  
—Tu me racontes ? elle s'assit à la table-bar à côté de lui avec une assiette.  
—Disons que j'étais levée aux aurores, comme promis, que j'ai commencé ma journée, comme chaque jour, par une heure de sport puis par plus d'une heure de boxe sur Ben…  
—D'où les jolies taches violettes sur son visage.  
—Exactement et j'ai passé le reste de la matinée à déprimer dans mon labo.  
—Pourquoi ?  
—Figure toi que je produit ce que je vends !  
—Non, mais pourquoi tu déprimais ?  
—Hier j'ai revu un garçon très mignon, qui m'avait sauvée d'un bois la nuit précédente. C'était la première fois que je rencontrait un gentleman qui ne cherche pas à abuser de moi. Alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait valoir le détour. Mais comme une conne je lui ai tout raconté sur moi et je me suis mise à penser que j'avais raté quelque chose d'intéressant. Et maintenant je me dit que je suis fille trop stupide !  
—Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas…  
—Ah est qu'est ce que monsieur gentleman pense de moi ?  
—Je pense que tu es une fille qui a vécu trop de chose pour l'âge qu'elle a, mais qui en a tiré le meilleur. Je pense que tu pourrai apprendre beaucoup de chose à n'importe qui. Tu mérite d'être connue, et surtout pas d'être le coup d'un soir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le dealer avec qui Drago était entré. Il avait un balai à la main et s'apprêtai à l'utiliser dans la pièce quand il aperçu Faith et Drago.

—Je dérange ?  
—En effet Will. C'est toi qui fait le ménage de la cuisine aujourd'hui ? Je pensai que ce serait encore Gary.  
—Gary nettoie la salle de sport. Il va avoir du boulot !  
—Oui, c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui là où il y a le plus de boulot c'est dans le gymnase. Tu as fait combien hier ?  
—4 paquets…  
—C'est peu. Et Gary ? tu as une idée ?  
—Je crois qu'il a rien vendu hier.  
—O.K., bon on te laisse bosser. Drago, tu viens ? »

Le couple déserta la cuisine. Faith emmena Drago dans sa chambre, devant son hésitation, elle le rassura :

« Tu sais je vais pas te violer petit garçon. Et ma chambre et l'endroit où le moins de monde entre, surtout à cette heure, les gars qui ont le moins vendu doivent faire le ménage chez moi à partir de midi, il n'y a que deux pièces que je nettoie moi-même, le labo et ma chambre. Tu veux rencontrer tout le réseau et changer de pièce toutes les 5 minutes pour revenir ici, ou oser entrer ?  
—Après tout je suis déjà venu…  
—C'est vrai, elle poussa la porte. Encore merci d'ailleurs. Au fait, maintenant, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi je ne peux plus retourner dans ce bois ?  
—Il va devenir dangereux  
—Il va ? Tu lis dans les feuilles de thé ?  
—Non, simplement 'Je lui dit ou pas ? Oh et puis merde je parle pas de moi'. Simplement, l'esprit que tu as rencontré dans ce bois est un éclaireur d'autres plus dangereux. Si l'esprit qui t'a trouvé…  
—Que j'ai invoqué ! rectifia Faith avec fierté.  
'Si seulement tu savais ce que tu as invoqué Faith !'  
—D'accord si l'esprit que tu as invoqué t'avait attrapée, tu ne serais pas là !  
—J'avais bien compris qu'il n'était pas gentil !  
—Faith je ne rigole pas, ce bois va devenir dangereux !  
—Qu'y faisais-tu d'ailleurs ?  
—Une patrouille. Mais je ne fais pas parti de la police, ni de l'armée, je n'ai rien à voir avec l'Etat !  
—Alors pourquoi tu faisais une patrouille ? Ce sont les flics ou les militaires qui font des patrouilles !  
—Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, je suis désolé. C'est injuste mais je n'y peux rien ! C'est un secret d'Etat !  
—L'Etat ? Et après tu n'a rien à voir avec ! Et hier c'est moi qui me foutait de toi ?  
—Ecoute Faith, je vais y aller, si j'obtiens le droit de t'en parler je reviendrai, sinon, je te laisserai tranquille… J'aurai du réfléchir avant de te demander des comptes hier, je sais, je m'en excuse. Mais je ne peux absolument rien te dire au sujet de ma présence dans ce bois avant-hier. J'aimerai beaucoup crois moi ! Mais je ne le peux absolument pas ! »

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre ! Oubliez pas la review ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Et un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic qui en avait besoin bonne lecture oubliez pas la review !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Drago se retrouva dans sa voiture, il roulait, ne savait pas où, ni depuis quand, mais il roulait, il devait se vider l'esprit, chercher quoi faire. Cette fille était décidément obsédante ! Il ne la connaissait pas mais se sentait lié à elle, après tout elle lui avait confié ses plus grands secrets, elle qui ne le connaissait pas plus que lui… Il lui était redevable. Qui pouvait faire qu'il obtienne l'autorisation de lui parler de lui ? La réponse lui apparut : McGo ! Il se dirigea chez lui d'où il transplanna à Pré-au-Lard. Il trouva le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau, elle fut surprise de le voir, il n'était pas censé être de patrouille le soir précédent il était censé n'avoir rien à lui dire :

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda-t-elle.  
 Je voulais savoir…  
 Asseyez-vous Drago, le jeune homme s'exécuta.  
 C'est assez personnel… voilà, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme, moldue, précisa-t-il, et je voudrai savoir ce que j'ai le droit de lui dire au sujet des sorciers…  
 Rien ! Si vous n'obtenez pas l'approbation du ministère…  
 Je vois… Merci madame.  
 Au revoir Drago. »

Le jeune homme prit congé et fit machine arrière. Arrivé à Pré-au-lard, il transplanna à Londres dans une ruelle où seul était une vieille cabine téléphonique délabrée. Il y entra et décrocha le combiné, il suivit les différentes instructions et se retrouva bientôt dans le hall du ministère. Même s'il pouvait arriver en transplannant mais il n'était pas fan des embouteillages de sorciers, et surtout, s'il passait sa vie en transplannant il passerait sa vie en intérieur et le grand air lui faisait du bien ! Après avoir confié sa baguette à l'employé, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et sortit à l'étage des relations moldues. Il se dirigea vers une secrétaire :

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, je voudrais savoir dans quelles conditions on peut révéler l'existence du monde magique à une moldue…  
 Quelle sont vos relations avec cette moldue ?  
 Euh…sentimentaux, ça vous va ? la secrétaire acquiesça.  
 Alors la démarche à suivre est la suivante : si vous la jugez apte à ne pas révéler à autrui l'existence de notre monde, vous pouvez lui expliquer dans les moindres détails si vous le souhaitez ou bien seulement ce que vous déciderez. Cependant, s'il s'avérait qu'elle ne puisse garder le secret vous devrez l'endormir et l'amener à Ste Mangouste qui lui effacera la mémoire, alors vous saurez à quoi vous en tenir. Dans le cas où elle accepterait la situation vous devrez venir ici avec elle pour l'inscrire au registre des moldus connaissant notre existence. Mais je vais dès à présent prendre votre nom…  
 Drago Malefoy. »

Drago prit congé. La procédure était simple et réversible, il n'avait plus qu'à convaincre Faith de l'écouter. Il se rendit à la zone de transplannage et se rendit chez elle, il frappa pour la forme et entra, il partit à sa recherche et tomba sur Ben :

« Qu'est que tu fais ici toi ?  
 Je voudrai parler à Faith.  
 Pas sur qu'elle veuille te voir.  
 Tu veux bien aller demander ? fit-il ironique. »

Ben s'absenta et revînt cinq minutes plus tard suivit de Faith, le visage fermé. Ben voulait rester mais Drago, puis Faith, lui firent comprendre qu'il serait bon pour lui de partir.

« J'ai eu l'autorisation de tout te raconter…  
 Je t'écoute.  
 Je suis un sorcier, lâcha-t-il après un certain temps.  
 J'aurai peut-être dut préciser que tu devais être convaincant…  
 Je t'assure que c'est la vérité, tu veux une preuve ?  
 Ca m'aiderai sûrement.  
 Je t'emmène voir la mer ? Donne-moi ta main. Faith, si tu veux pouvoir me croire donne-moi ta main, la jeune fille s'exécuta, bien maintenant ne la lâche sous aucun prétexte ! »

Drago se concentra sur une plage qu'il connaissait bien, et transplanna en serrant très fort la main de Faith pour être sur qu'elle ne le lâche pas. Il rouvrit les yeux face à un beau tableau, le soleil se couchait sur la mer. Il regarda le visage interloqué de Faith.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ?  
 J'ai fait ce qu'on appelle transplanner. C'est un moyen de déplacement sorcier, au même titre que la poudre de cheminette, je te l'expliquerai plus tard. Je vais commencer par le début. »

Drago lui expliqua alors les notions de moldus, sangs-purs, sang-mêlé, sang-de-bourbe, il lui parla de son enfance, de la guerre qui était en cours, de l'Ordre, de Potter et des autres, pour finir par l'aventure du bois.

« J'espère que maintenant tu me crois et que tu comprends pourquoi tu ne dois pas retourner dans ce bois.  
 Mais je ne l'ai pas vu le monstre que tu m'as décrit.  
 Il n'apparaît qu'au sorcier, c'est injuste mais c'est ainsi… A présent il faut que tu me promettes de garder le secret, même pour Ben.  
 Si je refuse ?  
 Tu oublieras tout et on ne se reverra plus.  
 Je te promets de garder ce secret.  
 Alors il faut que tu m'accompagne au ministère. Pour la sécurité de notre monde, il faut que l'on t'ajoute à la liste des moldus ayant connaissance de nous. »

Il lui prit la main et transplanna à proximité de la cabine téléphonique qui servait de portail.

« On aurait pu transplanner directement au ministère mais il y a moins de monde par-là. »

Une fois enregistrée, Drago la remmena chez elle, devant la porte il hésita, maintenant que c'était fait, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Faith rompit le silence :

« Si tu veux, on se voit demain. Je ne sais pas, un ciné, ça te tenterai ? Si tu n'as pas trop de boulot…  
 Non, si on me colle un truc je t'appelle.  
 Je ferai pareil…  
 O.K. à demain alors.  
 Oui… Drago attend ! fit-elle alors qu'il se retournai. Je crois que j'ai pas ton numéro. »

Après lui avoir communiqué son numéro de portable il se retourna et chercha un coin isolé pour transplanner chez lui. Il arriva dans un appartement bien rangé, très différent de celui qu'il avait quitté le matin, il se fit une soirée tranquille devant la T.V. en se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'ennuyer des soirées durant sans cette boîte magique. Il s'endormit sur le canapé et ne fut pas dérangé, si bien qu'il fit une grâce matinée. Il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable, une voix douce lui dit :

« Allô Drago ? C'est Faith.  
 Oui, salut, fit-il d'une voix endormie.  
 Je te réveille ?  
 Honnêtement oui…  
 Désolée à cette heure là je me disais que tu aurais été réveillé.  
 Normalement je le suis… Pourquoi appelles-tu ?  
 Pour savoir à quelle heure tu étais libre.  
 Pour l'instant, tout le temps.  
 O.K. Alors tu me rejoins quand tu veux.  
 Donne-moi, dix minutes, un quart d'heure.  
 A toute », fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Il prit une douche rapide, se changea, rassembla ses affaires moldues et sortit prendre l'air et trouver un endroit sympa où transplanner. Il arriva bientôt chez Faith, il la chercha un bon moment avant de la trouver dans la cuisine.

« Salut, lança-t-il à la cantonade.  
 Je t'attendais pas si tôt…  
 Je n'ai pas pris ma voiture, alors ça va plus vite.  
 Il va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée que tu rappliques plus vite que l'éclair. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être manger quelque chose et puis aller voir ce qu'il y a au ciné…  
 O.K. Tu fais le chauffeur ?  
 Pas vraiment le choix…  
 Je peux toujours conduire ta voiture. J'ai le permis, tu sais. »

Ils se mirent finalement en route après avoir avaler un des nombreux plats préparés, Faith ne réussit pas à confier sa voiture à Drago. Ils passèrent un bon moment mais une surprise les attendaient alors qu'ils rentraient aux alentours de minuit.


End file.
